Is HE Jealous?
by Cowgirlxo1214
Summary: When an old friend of Amy's comes back to visit Heartland, Ty is jealous... But is there really any need to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own heartland... Only my own ideas...**

**PS – In this book Amy's mom died when she was 8, because of cancer, not a crash…**

**Amy's POV****  
**  
When I was 14 I moved from Calgary to Hudson because my dad was abusive. Not a HUGE change but it was enough of a change for me. Now 5 years later and I am living the life I want to live... I have an AMAZING boyfriend... Family, horses, a roof over my head and food in my belly... Life is all good...

One night we decided to watch _**Will and Grace**_ and Ty (my AMAZING boyfriend) just loves to commentate... "I'm sorry I don't really get the point of this show" I said. Lying down and resting my head on his lap. I knew it drove him crazy.  
"There's not really a plot line in that episode, but there is in the next"  
"Ohhh" I said rolling my eyes.  
"Can I just say that I totally knew that he was gay. It was so obvious too."  
"Well I couldn't tell"  
Ty just smiled and looked down at me.  
"that's ok not many people posses my skills" He said leaning down.  
"No... Not many people do" I said lifting my head so we kissed.

**-**

**Hope you like it! Let me know if I should continue… Sorry these chapters are short only 4 are planned… **** iloveamyandty!**

**COWGIRLXO1214**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own heartland... Only my own ideas...**

The next day I got a call from one of my old friends saying he was in town and was wondering if he could say at the Dude Ranch for a bit. I called him back saying he could and that I'd LOVE to see him. After all he was my BFF in grade 8.  
"Hey Lou"  
"ya, sweetie"  
"is it ok if one of my old friends comes and stays at the dude ranch for a bit? He'll pay"  
"ya sure, wait HE?"  
"Ya, remember Jeff?"  
"Oh yeah... Jeff. Does Ty know about him?"  
"No, I guess I should tell him though... Shouldn't I?"  
"Ummmm... Ya!"  
"Ok I'll tell him after dinner"

**After dinner in Ty's loft**

"Hey, would you mind if one of my old friends came and spent a couple days with us?"  
"Like an old girlfriend or..."  
"Well not exactly... He's a guy and he was my best friend all the way through middle school until I moved..."  
"Wait a guy?"  
"Ya"  
"like and actual dude, kinda guy?"  
"Ummm... Yeah"  
Ty's face went from Smiley to Stern in about a fraction of a second.  
"oh come on, you know you're the only person for me!"  
"I know but still..."  
"Ohhh... Are you getting jealous?"  
"No! Well maybe... *sigh* yeah"  
"wow I never knew the day would come when Ty Borden was jealous"  
"Me either, but here it is"  
"don't worry"  
"Ohhh but I do" he said laughing.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Reviews PLEASE! **** I can take criticism… **

**COWGIRLXO1214**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own heartland... Only my own ideas...**

The next day we watched as a shiny polished gray Audi R8 came speeding down the

driveway.

_"That is Jeff?"_ Ty asked as a six foot, two inch tanned and muscular guy got out of the car.  
I just smiled; that was Jeff. All hundred-eighty pounds of gay muscle. That's right he was  
gay. Ever since seventh grade... But since Ty is such an expert, I figured that  
he should know... But he didn't... Ty just stood there with a dumbstruck look  
on his face. It made me laugh.

_"What's so funny?"_

"Nothing... Just nothing..."

"Amy!" Jeff yelled

"Jeff!" I said running and giving him a hug.

"Uhhh... I need to breathe!" I said.

_"Sorry.. So how's life?"_

"Great, actually... Yeah, my dad hasn't been near me since I left."

"Well, that's great!"

"Yeah, it is."

"Who is that guy over there?" Jeff asked, pointing over to Ty.

I started to laugh... _"That is my boyfriend, Ty."_

_"So he's not gay?"_

"Ummm... No."

"Drat."

"What about you? Anyone special?"

"Actually, there is."

"Come on, spill!"

"He's a designer, and he's really hot and really rich!"

"No, not Nick Bartaluchy!"

"The one and only."

"NO!"

"Yup!I actually got you some stuff, too!"

"No way!"

"Here... Uhhh we might need some help."

"Ty!"I yelled, he was still standing there with that look of surprise on his

face.

_"Ty!"_ I said, walking over to him and grabbing his hand.

**Ty's POV**

I was happy until I saw him get out of the car... Then I wasn't so happy...  
How could Amy not like him over me? He's was bigger and probably better looking, and he seemed  
like he had way more money... No, Amy loves me, and I love her... Wow, maybe she  
was right, maybe I am jealous.

What could they be talking about for so long? I wonder what his name is? Did  
they used to date? Uhhhh... The thought of any one with her except me is...  
Unbearable... Just then, I felt Amy grab my hand.

_"Oh, sorry, I must have zoned out,"_ I said.

_"It's ok, come meet Jeff,"_ she said pulling me towards Jeff.

So that is Jeff… huh...

_"Hi, you must be Ty,"_ he said sticking out his hand for me to shake.

_"Yes... And you must be Jeff,"_ I said shaking his hand.

_"The one and only,"_ he said laughing. I just smiled.  
_  
"Anyway, I've brought some stuff for Amy, and I'd really like to catch up with  
you,"_ he said facing Amy. Great...

_"Sounds Great,"_ Hang on, did my girlfriend just say she'd go out with HIM? Ok, I must be losing it...

**OK, thanks to youngeratheart for the help! I really want this story to be done so I can post another one! But I won't finish it without reviews so… If you want it done plz… REVIEW!**

**COWGIRLXO1214**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own heartland... Only my own ideas...******

**Amy's POV**

The next day was HOT, immensely hot, forty-five degrees Celsius at daybreak, and it would only get hotter. Jeff left early in the morning; around five a.m. He said he wanted to beat the heat. He wasn't kidding, but the way it felt, it was already too late. After he left, I went and to speak to Ty in his loft. 

_"Hey,"_ I called out, knocking on his door.  
_"Hey yourself,"_ he answered as he opened the door. _"You look beautiful."  
"Ty, I'm in my PJ's. Nothing glamorous here."  
"I know."_  
I just laughed and sat down beside him.  
_"Did Jeff leave?"  
"Yeah, yeah, he just left."  
"Too bad. I would have liked to say good-bye."_  
I frowned. _"You barely even talked to him."  
"Well, it's not my fault you spent more time with him than me."  
"Ty, he was my best friend in middle school. I haven't seen him since I was fourteen."  
"I just don't know why you hung out with him more than me."  
"Ty, you're not jealous, are you?"  
"I don't know, Amy. Why don't you tell me?"_  
I just rolled my eyes at him and lay down beside him._ "Well, I wouldn't worry about anything."_  
_"Oh, yeah? He's definitely more attractive than me, and he's pretty much every girls dream, right?"_ Ty began, shrugging. He looked uncomfortable. _"He's rich..."  
"Yeah, except he's gay."  
"He's... Wait—what?"  
"He's gay Ty, and the only reason he's rich is because he's dating Nick Bartaluchy."  
"Wait like the designer?"  
"Ya, why do you think he brought over all those clothes?"  
"Well... I don't know, how come you two are so close? I mean normal friends just aren't that connected."  
_I took a deep breath. _"I'm sorry if I crossed a line or something..."_

_"No, it just I haven't really talked to anyone about it."  
"Well, I'm here if you want to talk about it."  
_I sat up and pulled the covers up over my knees which I pulled to my chest. Ty immediately sat up and wrapped an arm around me.

_"When I was younger my dad would beat me, hard, till I was almost out. I guess he blamed me for my mom's death or something like that. Jeff was the only one who knew, and he helped me though it. He would climb through my window and bandage my cuts, put ice on my bruises, and talk to me. He would stay with me until I fell asleep, and he would also help me with my homework. He was like the brother I never had."_  
Ty frowned. _"Where was Lou in all this?"  
"She had already left for Heartland, and when I told her about what was happening, she never believed me."_  
_"How long did this go on for?"_ he asked gently, taking her hand and running his fingers over it gently.  
_"Ummm... It started when I turned eight, so seven years?"_ I said, thinking out loud. Sometimes it was hard to think about that time. Parts of it were a blur, and others were painfully clear. _"He was the only person who knew, yup, until Grandpa found out and I came here."  
"Wow, Amy why didn't you tell me sooner?"_  
_"Well I didn't think you really wanted to know about my past."_  
He gave her a look for that one, shaking his head_. "No, I remember you telling me about your past, and I do want to know because I care about you. I meant—why didn't you tell me about Jeff being gay?"  
"Well, because you're such an expert I figured you would figure it out,"_ I teased.  
Ty just smiled, _"I guess I was kind of jealous, wasn't I?"  
"Like you wouldn't believe!"_ I said, laughing and cuddling up to him. He just leaned down and kissed the top of my head.  
_"I love you,"_ Ty said almost as a whisper.  
_"I love you, too,"_ I said, turning around and kissing him.

_**THE END**_

**Hope you liked it… I'm thinking on doing a sequel… should I? Is it worth it? Reviews and comments are nice! In fact they're EXCELLENT! PLZ REVIEW!**

**COWGIRLXO1214**


End file.
